Real World
The Real World (リアルワールド / 現実世界 Riaru Wārudo / Genjitsu Sekai?), also known as Human World (人間界 Ningen-kai?), is the home world of humans in the various Digimon anime, manga, and games. Usually, the main scenario used from the Real World is Tokyo. Diaboromon's ultimate goal is to hijack a military computer and try to destroy the Real World with a nuclear strike. In Digimon Adventure, the summer of 1999 had strange events happen all over Earth (地球 Chikyū?). And so it begins... In [http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Xros_Wars_(manga) Digimon Xros Wars (manga)], the Human World is adjacent to the Green, Island, Corridor, Factory, Lake, and River Zones of the Digital World. Xros World!! The Secret of the Two Worlds!? In Digimon World 3, Galacticmon's goal is to merge with the entire Earth and become the ultimate being, Gaiamon. Argentina Buenos Aires In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Buenos Aires is the home of a pair of twins who witness the battle against Diaboromon. Australia In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Australia (オーストラリア Ōsutoraria?) is Tom's home. Canberra In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Canberra (キャンベラ Kyanbera?) is the home of someone who witnesses the battle against Diaboromon. Sydney In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Sydney is the home of a group of elementary school students who witness the battle against Diaboromon. Queensland Austria In Digimon Data Squad, Austria is the home of the Norstein family. Canada Toronto In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Toronto is the home of a middle school boy who witnesses the battle against Diaboromon. China Beijing In Digimon Fusion, when Mikey Kudo tries to slow Betsumon with bad gags, he tells a gag about penguins existing in Beijing (北京市 Pekin-shi?). Resemblance? No Resemblance? The Masquerade-Thief Betsumon Hong Kong In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Hong Kong (香港 Hon Kon?) is the home of a group of children who witness the battle against Diaboromon. In Digimon Adventure 02, Hong Kong is the hometown of the three Poi Brothers. Digimon World Tour, Pt. 1 Hong Kong Landing! Protect the Super-Maiden Idol!! A Golden Bug! The Mystery of MetallifeKuwagamon Taiwan In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Taiwan is the home of a group of elementary school students who witness the battle against Diaboromon. It is also the home of a middle school student who warns Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi about the launch of the "Peace Keeper" nuclear missile. Egypt In Digimon Data Squad, UlforceVeedramon led an attack against Egypt. Fiji In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Fiji (フィジー Fijī?) is the home of three boys who witness the battle against Diaboromon. France Paris In the Digimon Adventure and 02 universe, Paris (パリ Pari?) is where Michel Takaishi, his wife, and Catherine Deneuve live. On August 3, 1999, when Digimon begin appearing all around the world, a Tyrannomon shows up at the Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile (エトワール凱旋門 Etowāru Gaisenmon?). The Battle for EarthThree years later, on December 25, when Control Spires start appearing all around the world, Tai, Agumon, T.K., and Patamon go to Paris, where they meet with Michel. Digimon World Tour, Pt. 2 In Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, Rumiko Nonaka is in Paris for a fashion-related engagement. In Digimon Fusion, Kiichi Funabashi once went to Paris on Locomon and took a picture at the Arc de Triomphe, however, when he shows the picture to his classmates, they believe the photo to be fake. A World Tour just for Children! The Digimon Train of Dreams Germany In Digimon Tamers, Janyu Wong has a friend in Germany (ドイツ Doitsu?). The Messenger Berlin In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Berlin is the home of two middle school punks who witness the battle against Diaboromon. Italy In Digimon Frontier, Zoe Orimoto spent most of her life in Italy (イタリア Itaria?). The Odd One Out Rome In Digimon Fusion, when the Old Clock Shop Man summons heroes from different universes, Yolei Inoue, Aquilamon, Keenan Crier, and Ravemon team up to fight Quartzmon's agents in Rome. A Great Legendary Hero Gathering! The Digimon All-star Showdown!! Japan In Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!, Japan (日本 Nihon?) is the home of a group of children who witness the battle against Diaboromon. Chiba In Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals, Davis Motomiya, DemiVeemon, Yolei Inoue, Upamon, Cody Hida, and Poromon are at a beach in Chiba (千葉市 Chiba-shi?) when they receive an e-mail from Kari Kamiya asking for help. Digimon Cram School In the manga published in the Bandai's Official "Digital Series" - Digimon Pendulum 2: Deep Savers, the Digimon Cram School (デジモン塾 Dejimon Juku?) is a cram school located in an unspecified city. Souichirou Dejimon is its principal. Digimon Institute In the manga published in the Bandai's Official "Digital Series" - Digimon Pendulum: Nature Spirits, the Digimon Institute (デジモン研究所 Dejimon Kenkyūjo?) is an institute located in an unspecified city. Pen Dulum is a professor in the institute. Ichiban Town Ichiban Town (一番町 Ichiban-chou?, lit. "First Town") is the hometown of Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yu Inui, Ami Kitajima, Sho Kahara, and Tooru in Digimon Next. Hikari District The Hikari District (ヒカリ区 Hikari-ku?, lit. "Light District") is the main Human World setting for Digimon Next. Ichiban Town Park The Ichiban Town Park (一番町公園 Ichiban-chou Kouen?, lit. "First Town Park") is a park located in Ichiban Town. Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yu Inui, Ami Kitajima, and Sho Kahara meet Norn Mikihara in the park. Pitchmon's Secret! Kyushu Fukuoka In Digimon Tamers, Ryo Akiyama lives in Fukuoka (福岡市 Fukuoka-shi?). Goliath Hokkaido In Digimon Adventure, when the DigiDestined return to the Digital World, they see Hokkaido (北海道 Hokkaidō?) in the sky. Enter The Dark Masters Monbetsu In Digimon Fusion, after Betsumon is captured, the Old Clock Shop Man makes a joke about Betsumon coming from Monbetsu (紋別市 Monbetsu-shi?). Resemblance? No Resemblance? The Masquerade-Thief Betsumon Jōsaki Electronic Engineering Institute The Jōsaki Electronic Engineering Institute (城崎電子工学研究所 Jōsaki Denshi Kōgaku Kenkyūjo?) is an institute located in an unspecified city in C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN. Shin'ichirou Jōsaki is the heir to it. Shin'ichirou has Kentarou Kamon and Bun go there to fight him and his Deathmon, with Makoto Abe and two of his and Kentarou's classmates as spectators. Kusanagi City Kusanagi City (くさなぎシティ Kusanagi Shiti?) is the hometown of Junior, Ivy, and Teddy in Digimon World 3. MAGAMI Online Center The MAGAMI Online Center (マガミオンライン・センター Magami Onrain Sentā?) is where people set up their Digimon Online accounts in Digimon World 3. Junior, Ivy, and Teddy go there to set up their accounts. Chamber Room The Chamber Room (チェンバー・ルーム Chenbā Rūmu?) is where players have access to the Digital World. Junior arrives at the Chamber Room and says his Account Name to the Operator. After that, he enters the Chamber Capsule, which closes when Ivy and Teddy arrive. Street Corner The Street Corner (まちかど Machikado?) is a street corner located in Kusanagi City. Junior waits for Ivy and Teddy who are late to play Digimon Online. After they finally arrive, the three head to the MAGAMI Online Center. Kyoto oDanold oDanold is a fast food restaurant located in an unspecified city in Digimon World Re:Digitize. It's name is a reference to McDonald's. Akiho Rindou eats at the oDanold while battling Taiga and Agumon. Our Routine, Evolving!! Don't Quit, Advance!! Ryukyu Islands Okinawa Naha Naha Airport In Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Calumon, and Ryuuji Tamashiro arrive in Okinawa through the Naha Airport (那覇空港 Naha Kūkō?). Shimane Category:Worlds